Power play
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Mickie and Randy have a arguement about which is the better sex men or women, it leads to an intresting concequence. ONE SHOT


Ok new story, this just popped into my head and I felt like I just had too write it down. It's just a one shot and it's a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it.

Mickie didn't even know how she had managed to get into an argument about who was the better sex with the entire group from Legacy but here she was, just having finished a match with Melina standing in the corridor talking battle of the sexes with three testosterone filled men.

Randy was having a good time arguing with Mickie he had always respected her as a wrestler and a woman, not to mention the fact that she was pretty good to look at and Randy had no problem with enjoying her company even if it was by arguing with her.

"Ok so why exactly are men better than women?" Mickie said folding her arms and leaning all her weight on one leg.

"We are stronger, faster and bigger." Randy said pointing to himself and his very obvious physical advantage.

"Ok but that is all physical what about brains, women are more intelligent than men." Mickie said giving him smirk as she glanced at Ted and Cody who had decided to keep out of this one a long time ago.

"Say's who? there is no actual evidence of that." Randy said lowering his championship belt and copying Mickie's stance with arms folded.

"Oh yeah why is it then when women are slower weaker and smaller that we still can get5 the same jobs, equal voting rights and not to mention can do all of this and raise our children." Mickie said knowing that she had painted Randy into a bit of a corner here and he looked like he was about to give up.

"Oh yeah but that's only because men felt sorry for you, we still don't pay you as much and women still spend most of their time in the kitchen." Randy said but he knew he had pushed it too far. Mickie had an evil look in her eye and Randy felt like he should take a step back.

"Oh yeah well there is one thing women are so much better than men at and it is why we will always have the upper hand over you males." Mickie said a challenge in her voice.

"Oh yeah and what could that possibly be?" Randy said feeling kind of curious now but could not think she really had anything on him.

"Sex, we actually know how to say no, and so we hold the power over you, while your dribbling incoherently over some stripper we can be out their doing a worth while job." Mickie said and Ted groaned he could see where this was going to lead.

"Maybe some men but not me I have will power." Randy said standing up to his full height and ignoring Ted.

"That sounded like a challenge to me." Mickie replied and now Ted and Cody had their head in their hands knowing what was coning next.

"Maybe it was, what did you have in mind." Randy asked as the small woman almost came nose to nose with him, well at least she would have if he had lean down.

"I wager I can get you to beg for sex before you can get me to." Mickie said softly almost so no one else would here her.

"Randy man I am not sure this is a good idea." Ted said but Randy just brushed off his friend, there was no way he was going to turn this one down.

"Ok your on, are there any rules." Randy asked not bothering to distance himself from Mickie as she allowed their body's to almost touch.

"Only two, you are not allowed to remove the others clothing, but you can remove your own, and no kissing on the lips anyway" Mickie said she knew what she was doing, there was no way she was going to loose this bet.

"Agreed, when do we start?" Randy asked as he felt Ted and Cody grip on to his arms or their leader was going to loose this bet faster than even they thought he would.

"Right now." Mickie said as Randy was removed from her presence and she pouted. 'Nearly was over before it started'. She said and turned to make her way back to her own locker room

Randy knew that he had given himself a challenge but there was no way that he was about to tell ted and Cody that.

"so how are you going to win this one Randy, Mickie is right women are much better at saying no to sex than men." Ted asked him as they walked out of the arena and over to their car.

"I have good will power, and I am highly competitive, how else do you think I got to wher4e I am today, no way will Mickie James get me to beg her for sex." Randy said but as they walked out and he saw her leaning against his hummer he knew he was in trouble.

Mickie had decided to wait for them at Randy's car, she knew she could not give him enough time to come up with a plan of his own. Mickie was taking a risk here, not because she couldn't say no to sex but because she wasn't sure she could say no to having sex with Randy. Mickie had always found him highly attractive and she knew she was going to have to get him to crack fairly quickly if she was going to win this one.

When she saw his face, and the look of shock and horror Mickie just let her face come into a sexy smile and Ted gave her a wink but it did not put her off.

"Evening boy's I wondered if I could get a lift." Mickie asked as Cody took the keys out and climbed in the driver's side and Ted climbed in next to him.

"Course you can Mickie as long as you don't mind sitting in the back with Randy." Cody said a broad gin on his face. 'Randy got himself in to this he can get himself out of it.' Cody thought as he started up the hummer's engine and the two people who were still staring at each other climbed in the back seats.

Randy snapped on his seat belt, he was not happy with Cody or Ted, if he didn't know any better he would have thought this had been planned.

He tried not to look at Mickie but she had crossed her legs and was now running a foot up his leg almost to the knee and it was making it hard for him to concentrate.

Taking a quick glance down he saw that he could almost see all the way up to Mickie's backside she was baring so much thigh with her short skirt.

Swallowing hard randy knew he would have to do something soon to turn the tables on her, because at the moment this was all one way traffic.

Mickie was pleased when she saw Randy look down at her exposed leg, she knew it was a risk with Ted and Cody in the car but his reaction was worth it. She even thought he was about to start panting when she rubbed his leg with her foot.

Mickie was lost in the feeling of Randy's leg and did not notice until it was too late randy's hand moving to stoke her exposed thigh.

Letting out a sudden gasp at the contact she saw the smirk that appeared on Randy's face. Mickie could not fight off the blush that came on to her face and the heat that was making it way down her body.

Randy could tell that Mickie was being affected by his caress, but before he could test the water further Cody pulled the car to a stop.

Randy realised that they had made it back to their hotel. He removed his hand from Mickie's butt and smiled at her.

"I will come and fid you later." He said in a deep voice that caused Mickie to shiver, but she was determined that he did not see it.

"I will look forward too it." Mickie said in reply and she waved at the boys and took off for her own room.

"Man are you in trouble." Ted said as they watched her leave and Randy hade to agree with him.

All though Dinner Randy kept looking over at Mickie, she was also looking at him but not because she wanted to no, but because she was gauging his reaction to her. He could not believe her friends had not caught on to her actions, it was just not proper to eat a carrot the way she was doing so. It was incredibly hot but defiantly not proper. Randy was trying to think of things he could do to distract her, but every time he tried to eat his food in a seductive manner Ted and Cody would give him the oddest looks.

Finally Randy put down his knife and fork and told them he was going back to his room.

Mickie saw Randy leave and had to smile, he looked decidedly uncomfortable and she knew why, she was winning this by a long way and there was nothing the Viper could do about it.

Randy was in his room thinking about ways that he could get to Mickie finally he stood up and locking his door behind him he went door a floor and jimmied open another. He smirked to himself as he sat down in the dark and waited for his prey.

Mickie turned the key in her door as she waved goodbye to her friends as they went on their way to their own rooms. She had not seen Randy again that evening, not in the restaurant or the bar. She figured that he had gone to his room to hang his tail between his legs and sulk. Mickie turned on the light and didn't see him at first, she placed her bag on the bed side table along with her room key and turned round pulling her hair away from her face and over her shoulders.

"God Damm it Randy." Mickie exclaimed as she saw him sitting at her table on the other side of the room.

Randy didn't say anything he just stood up and took hold of her hand. Mickie could do nothing but follow him over to the chair he had been sitting on. He had not broken eye contact with her since she had looked at him and she was captivated by his look.

Randy pushed lightly on Mickie's shoulders and she sat down in the chair.

Mickie rolled her head to the side as Randy placed soft kisses on her neck and gently massaged her shoulders.

Randy felt Mickie's body go limp under his touch and he knew he was getting to her as she rolled her head to give his lips better access to her neck.

Mickie let out a small moan as Randy allowed his hands to slip down almost to her chest as he massaged her shoulders and upper back. Randy let a smile appear on his face at the small noise coming from the woman below him but he soon realised just what an effect this was having on him as well as he looked down into her eyes, but there was no way he was going to be the one doing the begging tonight.

Mickie suddenly realised what was going on and she knew she had better do something quickly or he was going to win this little game.

Standing up quickly she pulled Randy on to the chair, he sat down with a bit of a thump as he watched Mickie un do her shirt she was wearing to expose her red lace bra.

Mickie threw one leg over the top of his so she could straddle Randy's lap. Sitting down slowly she allowed her shirt to fall open and she watched as his eyes glanced down and he licked his lips.

Randy took hold of her waist and he knew he was in trouble now, she was pushing her most intimate bits against his and the only barrier was her panties and his sweats.

Mickie threw back her head as Randy began to kiss his way down the valley between her breast, she moved her hips slightly so she could tell just how far Randy was gone, she smiled when she realised just how turned on he was.

Randy was not done yet, he might not have been able to remove her clothes but the short skirt she was wearing was not hiding much of her lower regions from him, especially with her straddling his lap.

Placing his hands high up on her thighs he allowed his fingers to explore the insides of her thighs which elicited a moan from her again this one much louder than before.

Randy smiled against her chest as he kissed his way up the side of one round plump breast.

Mickie could feel her resolve crumbling, if she allowed him to continue this much longer then she would have to give in. Taking her hand and placing it around his neck he could feel his attention come back up to her face long enough to get his attention.

Lifting herself forward slightly she placed her butt right on his man hood and began to gyrate her hips slowly, almost hypnotically slow. Randy's eyes slammed shut at the new sensations she was causing him. He opened his eyes again only to be greeted with her dark brown pools staring back at him. That was enough for him, he knew he was not going to win this battle if she left now he would not only be incredibly frustrated, but also slightly broken. Taking hold of her waist he pulled her face to his.

Mickie pulled back slightly thinking Randy was going to kiss her and that was against the rules.

"I want you." Was all he said and Mickie smirked at him as she allowed her lips to graze his.

"Then tell me what you want." Mickie teased knowing that Randy had to say it for her to win.

"You know what I want, you here now." Randy said almost growling at her as she pulled away from his kiss.

"You know I need to here you say it." Mickie said pulling off her shirt so she was only in her bra.

"Ok ok Mickie James, please I beg you can I make love to you." Randy said though slightly clenched teeth but with a hint of a smile.

"I thought you would never ask." Mickie said as she crashed her lips against his.

Both too far gone now Mickie stood up briefly as Randy pulled off his sweats, and he took off her panties and she resumed her position on his lap.

There were no cautious hands now, Randy pulled off her bra and suckled at her nipples, he pulled on her back so she scooted further on to his lap and her sex touched his. Mickie arched her back as she felt the contact and pressed herself further into him.

Lifting up her own hips with the assistance of Randy he was soon buried deep within her. Randy hoped there would be plenty of times where they could take this slowly, but now he needed her hard and fast. Mickie seemed to want the same as her breath came in short sharp pants and she climaxed hard and fast.

Randy was only a few short seconds behind her as her walls grabbed him and he could not hold on any longer.

Calming down Mickie pulled Randy's face up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I guess you won." Randy said as he entwined his fingers in hers.

"No I think we both did." Mickie replied as Randy stood up carrying her with him and placing them both on the bed.

THE END

Ok I know that one was a bit well you know uh hum but I just could not get the idea out of my head until I wrote it down, plus I was getting Mindy withdrawals.

As ever please review, should I do more one shots like this or should I keep them to myself. Let me know.


End file.
